


We Three

by Lucreace



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Anal, Castle AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, Smut, Threesome, explicit - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucreace/pseuds/Lucreace
Summary: Set some time after the events of Taming the Night, Dante, Mephiston and Synthalia decide to have some fun together.Pure endulgancePretty smutty
Relationships: Mephiston/Dante/synthalia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	We Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBlue/gifts).



It had been a most wonderful evening. The wine had flowed easily while the speeches were given and the camaraderie in the air had infected everyone present. Synthalia was aware that Mephiston was not the most confident speaker, especially when there were so many present, but she had thought he had done well. His message had been carried and most of the audience had cheered. It felt good to be together, and she knew the happy couple would be pleased with the outcome.

When it was Dante’s turn to speak, the room had been captivated. He was a natural, and every single face was turned to him. Synthalia was not immune either and she listened attentively. The words were mostly salutations to the two being married, and thanks to Ventris for holding the ceremony. She had to admire Dante, he was a fine looking man, high cheekbones, silky black hair and vibrant eyes. His voice was melodious, easy to listen to and powerful. 

A hand crept into hers and she looked around. A smile spread onto her face the moment she saw Mephiston. Now he was a fellow worthy of her attention, “You know you’re sending purple at him,” Mephiston said, close to her ear.

“Who wouldn’t,” she said. He raised a blonde eyebrow at her and she gave his knee a friendly pat, “I am sure you are as well, but don’t worry, I won’t do anything unless you want me to,” she grinned. 

That seemed to leave him lost for words for a moment, so she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and returned her attention to Dante’s words. As Dante spoke about finding a new home, she couldn’t help but realise how lucky she had been in many ways. The ones who had destroyed her clan had taken her in, and she had been fortunate enough to find a place among them. She had retained some of her clan’s ways, but had grown beyond the murderous creature she had been then.

She had the man at her side to thank for that. Others too of course but he’d been the one to start it all off. Her hand crept up his thigh to his hip, a sneaky thought shooting through her head. The only reaction he made at picking it up, was to shift his chair a little. Synthalia fluffed the large tablecloth and slid her hand to his inner thigh. Deciding that she was too far away, she scraped her chair forward and made a show of leaning her chin on her hand as if listening more intently.

She wasn’t. She had found something more interesting to fidget with, though she kept her movements languid. Synthalia could not keep the smile from her face as she felt him begin to harden. Feeling that was always a thrill, knowing that her action did that was powerful. Heat pooled in her belly but she made no show of it. She kept her strokes gentle, squeezing and pressing along the hard shaft with her thumb and palm, rather than the rapid movements that would get him off quickly.

Besides, this was idle play and they both knew it. Mephiston had parted his lips, a small smirk settling about them but that was it. Anyone who saw them would think they were listening to the speech, cheeks flushed from wine rather than anything else.

A ripple of laughter cut through the audience, and distantly, Synthalia wondered what Dante had said. Her attention was now on Mephiston, and she was loathe to move it elsewhere. Applause followed, and Mephiston clapped loud enough for the both of them. She was quite sure he was sending out suggestions with his Gift that they were perfectly normal. 

Dante descended from the small stage and headed to where they were sat. Synthalia smiled at him as though nothing untoward was going on, but she didn’t stop her soft strokes of Mephiston’s cock either, oh no, this was far too much fun to stop.

“What did you think?” he asked as he picked up a glass of red wine and raised it to his lips.

“Very amusing, and enlightening, and good,” Mephiston said. Synthalia thought she detected a slightly higher pitch in his tone than usual, and rolled her palm over his shaft. He sucked in a breath. Dante turned to look at him properly.

“Are you alright?” he asked. “You’re rather red in the face.” Dante placed his hand on Mephiston’s cheek and frowned, “And you’re warm, you’re only warm when…”

Synthalia raised an eyebrow, how would Dante know that? The only time Mephiston was ever truly warm was when he felt the tug of desire. Dante caught her eye, and she shot him the biggest grin she could manage but said nothing. Mephiston twisted his head and pressed his lips against the palm of his friend’s hand. Synthalia squeezed the tip of his cock, watching for his reaction

Dante then did something she did not expect. He slid the palm of his hand down Mephiston’s face until the fingers rested under his chin. He then tilted his head, leaned forward and took his mouth in one of the hottest kisses she had ever witnessed. She knew Mephiston was exceptionally skilled at that particular endeavour, and by the way his prick jolted in her hand, Dante must be as well. 

When they both parted, it was with a sigh. Synthalia didn’t have time to blink before she was treated to the exact same kiss. Her hand froze as Dante’s mouth caught hers in a heady, spiced kiss that was full of promise. His tongue touched hers for the barest moment, almost asking a question. As far as she was concerned, the answer was most definitely yes. He pulled back and looked first at Mephiston, then at her. “I think we should retire for the night, don’t you?” he asked.

Mephiston’s hand took her wrist and pulled her hand gently away from his erection, “I think that would be a good idea,” he said as he slid his hand into hers. Dante took her other and she could only nod. 

“Well then, come with me, I shall walk you to the rooms.”

Synthalia was very aware of all the looks the three of them were getting, but offered nothing but grins to them. It was not their place to approve or disapprove of what they did. They left the hall before anyone could make an issue of it though, for which she was glad. She had better things on her mind that correcting a bunch of prudish buffoons.

The walk passed in silence, the two men held her hands all the way and she felt rather safe between them both. They kept exchanging glances and smiles that were conspiratorial in nature and she felt privy to some large secret. When they reached Dante’s room, he reluctantly dropped her hand to open the door. Once it was open, he took it once again and tugged them both into the room. Mephiston shut it behind them. Synthalia pressed her lips together, “Well, what now?” she asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Dante said, taking a step towards her. She shook her head. Mephiston’s arms encircled her waist and she felt more confident with him at her back. Dante stepped forward and embraced her from the front. His amber eyes, vibrant and full of mischief, caught hers and she smiled up at him. Warmth flooded her body as she was pressed between the two men. “First, we’re going to spend some time kissing, the three of us. Then, we might move on to other activities, is that alright?” he asked.

Synthalia nodded. She gasped as the soft scrape of teeth on her neck sent a shiver through her, then Dante kissed her again, and her knees lost some of their ability to stay straight. He tasted different, the sharp tang was absent, in its place was a sweeter, softer flavour that was every bit as alluring. Just different. His tongue was not so nimble, didn’t chase as much as Mephiston’s and he kissed in a lazy, almost languid manner. There was no haste here, just gentle, furtive exploration. His lips were soft, and as she deepened the kiss, the supple press made her tingle. 

He was the one who broke the kiss, and she licked her lips as he pulled away. “She has mischief in her eyes,” Dante said as he leaned over and pushed a lock of hair back from Mephiston’s face.

“When does she not?” Mephiston replied. Dante then did the same to Mephiston as he had done to her. Watching the subtle movements told her one thing; this was not the first time, or second, that they had done this. Not wanting to stand idle while they had fun, she pressed her mouth to Dante’s neck. She scraped her teeth over his skin, pulled away and then turned to Mephiston to do the same. It was the first time that she wished she was a little bit taller. Mephiston pulled away from Dante then and crashed into her. She accepted with relish, taking his passion and firing it back. There was no hesitancy or lanquidity here, just the sharp rush and dance of his tongue as it caressed hers. 

She jumped when she felt another mouth on her neck, remembering that it was not just the two of them this time. Although she was more than familiar with the concept, it was the first time she had experienced being kissed in two places and her mind reeled as it tried to keep up with the sensations pulsing through her. Being the sole focus of these two gorgeous men was somewhat overwhelming. Pulling away from Mephiston, she found that she was gasping for breath.

“Too much?” Mephiston asked, kissing her forehead. 

“Almost,” she replied. Dante’s hand slid down her arm and back into hers.

“Let’s get a bit more comfortable,” he said. She appreciated his confidence in the situation and let herself be led through the living space of the hired room and into the bedroom. The bed was massive, countrylike in its spread. There would be enough room for the three of them with space to spare. When Synthalia reached it, she sat on the edge and removed her shoes. The dress she wore would follow later, though at whose hands she was not yet sure.

Dante and Mephiston did the same, untucking their shirts too. The scent of soap reached her and she smiled over her shoulder at them both. Mephiston had made himself comfortable, and patted the space beside him. It was a que she knew all too well, and scooted into the space. Leaning against him, she pressed her lips to the chiseled line of his jaw. The bed dipped behind her, and a warm hand pressed against her stomach.

Mephiston shucked down a little, and she tucked a lock of his white blonde hair behind his ear. Her thumb brushed his cheek. The little smile on his face was one she knew very well. He leaned down as she reached up and the kiss they shared this time was much slower, though no less passionate. Mephiston had so many ways of kissing her, each of them made her feel as though she were the only woman in the world. As if she was someone special.

His hand caressed her jaw, touched her neck and travelled down her shoulder. Her hair was moved out of the way and another kiss embraced the nape of her neck. Hands pushed the strap of her dress aside and kisses followed. Mephiston never left her mouth, sweeping his tongue over hers again and again. Emboldened by the proximity of the man behind her, Synthalia wiggled her bum against him. She was not surprised to feel the hard lump press into her soft flesh.

She broke the kiss with Mephiston and turned to Dante, her lips finding his easily. He did to prolong the contact though, breaking it moments later, “Focus on him,” he teased, pecking her mouth again, “Grant me permission to find pleasures elsewhere,” he said.

“Of course,” she said, and then kissed Mephiston once again. Her hands fell to his chest, deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt and tugging it open. His skin was warm under her fingers, she caressed the planes of his body as her mouth encouraged his kindling desires. She didn't stop there, opening his fly, she pushed her hand into the confines of his pants and squeezed. The keening noise he made was exactly what she had been after.

She froze when Dante’s hands reached her hips. Need, hot and heavy, lurched through her and she made a whimper of her own. He shuffled down the bed, his hand teasing against her inner thigh. Dante shifted her a little, so that he could rest his head between her legs. Her hand tightened on Mephiston’s cock as Dante’s breath tickled her sensitive skin. Mephiston's hand cupped her breast and she arched, not sure where to focus. Her underwear, if such a piece of string could be called such, was tugged aside and the hot, wet press of Dante’s languid tongue swept her quim. 

Synthalia swore.

Mephiston’s erection jumped in her hand and a bead of fluid oozed onto her palm. So he found that hot did he? She moaned as Dante found a sensitive spot and focused on it. Fire erupted in her belly, tension wound in her stomach. Mephiston found her mouth and moved his hand to cover hers, sliding it along his cock in a relaxed, easy pace. His fingers teased her nipple through the fabric of her dress; she found it hard to focus on one thing, pleasure was everywhere! Just as she thought it could get no better, Dante slid a finger into her. His tongue found her clit and she yelped in ecstasy.

Synthalia’s thighs tense as both of them continued to grant her such wonders. She wanted him, wanted both of them! She pushed against Mephiston’s mouth, battling his tongue, telling him of her need, hot and urgent running through her entire body. Another sweep of Dante’s tongue, another push of his finger; he suckled on her clit as Mephiston palmed her breast. She squeezed Mephiston firmer, needing him to feel what she did, needing him to be infected with this desire.

Just as her toes began to tense, she broke the kiss and sucked in a huge gulp of air. Her hands fled to Dante’s head and she drew him away from her tingling body. He smirked when their eyes met. He climbed up the bed, between her and Mephiston. She had no problem with that, the two of them could kiss while she watched for a time. 

As they did so, she watched them undress one another. Slipping her hand behind her, she undid the catch and wiggled out of the silky fabric. It left her in only the piece of string, but she cared not. Both of them were fine specimens to see naked, firmly sculpted and perfect. When she felt ready, she settled again. Cuddling up to Dante’s back and sliding her hand to his hip. She was sure he jumped when she took his prick in hand, though he soon relaxed. She made sure to pay attention to his balls as well, palming them as she stroked. It wasn't much effort to caress Mephiston at the same time, though she was convinced it was the heavy kissing that left them both flushed and panting.

Dante reached over to one of the cabinets at the side of the bed, fetched something and handed it to Mephiston. He then rolled over and gave her a soft kiss. She could taste Mephiston, and herself, on his mouth and she groaned into it. “I think, if you just kiss me much more, I will explode,” she whispered.

“Is it this you want?” His hand guided hers to his wet cock and she swallowed. Lifting her leg, she hooked it over his hip and ran the tip over her quim. She was soaked, enough to just press in the right place and… they both hissed as Dante entered her. Synthalia wiggled a little, he pulled her closer but made no further movements. She frowned a little. “Now, here comes the interesting part,” he said.

He didn’t move as Mephiston did something to him. Cool fluid seeped to the place where they were joined and for a moment she couldn't place it. Then Dante’s face contorted in ecstacy and dawning reached her. She bit her lip, seeing that face made her clench around him. She kissed him lightly and gently pushed her hips forward. Mephiston did the same, the noise Dante made was divine.

Synthalia found Mephiston’s hand and together, they moved. It was awkward, but it didn't take long to find a sense of rhythm all three of them could keep. Dante grabbed her hip and thrust. She lost all notion of space, losing herself to a sheen of red fire. It travelled through her faster than she thought possible. Synthalia was not one to hold back, and she met his thrusts with abandon. Cries of passion filled the room around them, Mephiston's voice joining hers, and Dante’s as they all rose together.

Dante was the first to release. With Synthalia in front of him and Mephiston behind, it was no surprise. She felt him quiver, shake and then pulse into her. The sensation forced her into orgasm and she clenched down on his throbbing cock, taking all he had to give. She could still hear the slap of Mephiston's thrusts, his breathing laboured and ragged. She was just relaxing when he gave the final shouts that signalled his eruption, sounds she knew all too well.

It took a full two minutes of them just breathing and holding one another before she spoke, “I was not expecting that,” she murmured.

“It was good though?” Mephiston asked.

She reached and patted his shoulder. “Exceptional.”

“We can do this again then?” Dante asked.

“Maybe not now,” she said, settling her head against Dante’s chest. Her hand found Mephiston's again and she smiled wide. She was surprised to find that the idea was far from disagreeable. Blankets were thrown over, and she pulled them close. “I think some rest, then maybe a shower,” she hummed. Mephiston squeezed her hand and murmured an agreement. Dante's eyes were already shut. She closed hers too, glad for the warmth and tingle still humming through her.


End file.
